


Drunken night at The Scratching Post

by alstromaria



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Zombie Blaine DeBeers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstromaria/pseuds/alstromaria
Summary: Y/N hates the idea of Blaine, but when she actually meets him, something else occurs.
Relationships: Blaine DeBeers/Reader, Blaine DeBeers/You
Kudos: 1





	Drunken night at The Scratching Post

It was a rather dark and gloomy day, rain pouring and not a single cheerful person in sight. Not even Ravi, who was the sunshine even when the body was so morbidly dismembered, had a slight reminiscence of a smile on his face. Him and Liv were deep in a conversation which I found very interesting.

“Hey, what’s going on?” I asked. I took off my woolen coat and along with the wet umbrella I hung it on the clothes rack.

“Hi, Y/N?” Liv approached me.

“Yes? What’s up?” I was confused and had no idea what was happening. “Did somebody die?” I hoped that would put a smile on Ravi’s face and yet it didn’t. He was so deep in thought and ignored everything around him.

“You remember the boat party, right?” Liv spoke softly.

“Of course I do, I mean it literally changed my life for worse.” I fake laughed and sat on one of the morgue tables.

“So, there’s this Blaine guy who turned you and me, he’s coming in today.” Ravi looked at me to see my reaction. They both knew I hated him. Liv had met him a couple of times already but I was always so angry or sad I didn’t want to see him. This time, I was angry.

“You mean that scum of an ass who basically ruined our lives?” I shook my head, jumped off the table and walked over to the fridge and opened it.

“Do we have any MMA fighters perhaps? Or a gang member? I’d love to kick that guy’s ass.” I was furious, this pathetic dealer caused me to stay in Seattle. I should’ve been back in London now but that wasn’t possible because the morgue was the only place I could get brains and with my English Literature degree the only access to a morgue was here, in Seattle. I was browsing through the contents of the fridge in hopes of finding a sociopath brain.

“Hey, Blaine.” Ravi spoke in a monotone voice and I turned my head away from the fridge.

At the top of the steps to the morgue, there he was. Standing, a smug expression on his face, hands in his pockets.

“I heard you were looking for me, again.” He broke the silence and looked around. Then he saw me and smirked.

I swallowed and forced myself to smile. A fake smile, yes. I stared at him while he walked down the stairs and engaged in a conversation with Ravi.

“We have to run some tests today, also did you manage to get some of the boat party Utopium?” Ravi walked over to Blaine, who was now sitting where I was just a few minutes ago, and took his blood pressure.

“No I didn’t. Listen, pretty much all the people besides Liv and I are dead, dead. Which means, whoever’s left, they don’t want to have anything to do with it.” Blaine suddenly turned to me again.

“Do I know you?” He asked as Ravi was taking blood samples. Liv was next to Ravi, taking all the blood samples and sticking names to the vials so they wouldn’t get mixed up.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I’m not dead, well… boat party dead.” I waited a second to really think about my upcoming actions. Should I tell him or not? Then again, he deserves to know that he ruined multiple lives.

“Because of you.” I added and Liv shot a disapproving glance at me.

“Y/N, we decided you wouldn’t tell him.” Ravi sighed and took the tray of samples to his microscope to examine them.

“I mean, Ravi, he ruined my life, he should at least know that his actions had some major consequences.” I spoke louder than usual. I was so fed up with this. He took the life, I’ve always dreamt of, from me.

“Hey, I know it’s not my place to speak, but I truly don’t remember anything and if I turned you, I am genuinely sorry. If there’s anything I can do for you-.” He spoke directly to me and all I wanted to do is walk out of there.

“Yes, give me my life back.” I said sarcastically. Angrier than ever I took a brain from the fridge, put my headphones with Nirvana blasting in and went over to the stairs.

“Liv, if I get something, I’ll phone you. Now I have to get out of here.” I looked up and down at Blaine, shot a quick sorry smile to Ravi for the embarrassment and with the coat in hand, rushed up the stairs. The brain was safely in my bag, umbrella in the other hand and the only place I wanted to go now was the bar. So I did. I browsed through the city for quite some time, but after an hour of being extremely cold I decided to visit the infamous zombie speakeasy called ‘The Scratching Post’.

At this point I was a regular there, it was the only place I didn’t feel like an outcast. I sat in my usual booth at the very back and pulled out the book I was currently reading. It was Frankenstein, how fitting. A _monster_ created by a bigger monster. The only things that brought me some peace were reading, occasionally helping Liv solve murders and sadly now, spending too much time at The Scratching Post.

I ordered a drink and kept on reading, at one point I was so fed up with Frankenstein’s mumbling and weakness I asked the waitress for a pen and wrote in the book and changed a lot of things. Today has really brought me to my limit. It’s not like I haven’t heard of Blaine before, but the memory of him scratching me and then seeing him there today, so smug and over it with his clearly fake remorse, pushed me over the edge.

I wanted to scream, cry, punch him, maybe kill him for real. But that wasn’t possible because deep down I didn’t have the strength to do any of that. Even crying wasn’t possible for me. I was too numb from all the things that have happened over that short period of time I was scared that if I let any other emotion than anger through, I would crumble.

“Y/N, right?” I heard a voice through the loud music in my ears, so I looked up.

There he was, with his pale complexion and dark eyes. I pulled my headphones out and closed the book that was now just a shrine for my angry thoughts.

“Yes, what do you want?” I said and crossed my arms.

“Can we talk? I have a proposal to make.” He said and asked for approval to sit in front of me to face him better.

It’s not like I had anything to lose plus if he really bothered me I could just walk out of there all together. I gave him a quick “yes” as to assure him he could speak. Mind you, he still wore that smug expression when he saw I was checking him out. I was curious and thanks to my impulsiveness I didn’t get a good look at him at the morgue.

“As you said I ruined your life and all that, what would you say if you could get brains for free and earn some money?” I was so skeptical of his _too good to be true_ offer and it prompted to ask questions rather than walking out of there.

“Blaine I won’t be a prostitute for whoever, plus I get free brains, from the morgue.” I leaned against the back of the booth and looked at him, annoyed. Seeing him smirk, I was getting more confused but I didn’t let it get through my speech.

“No… I mean, you could- “ he looked me up and down and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

“I suppose they don’t pay you for eating brains in the morgue. I am looking for an assistant at this funeral home I own.” He continued.

“Why do you think I’d be good for the job anyway?” I asked and grabbed for my drink. He was completely nuts. Well, he was kind of right, I was currently between jobs and the only money I got were from my savings account and occasional good news report or analyzing letters and the police station. It wasn’t much. My mind was slowly changing and when I heard the amount I’d get each month I almost choked on my drink.

I put it down, quite embarrassed and didn’t know with which question to start.

“Blaine, I know who you are, how do I know this is not a trick. Also, I pretty much despise you, so working with you would be a more complex problem.” I shook my head. He was looking at me the whole time I talked, as almost he took in each word of mine and thought it over. It made me feel uncomfortable.

“You wouldn’t be working with me exactly, but you’d have to see me so and so often.” He moved closer and wasn’t leaning against the back of the box anymore. He glanced at my book and then back at me.

“How do I know this isn’t some kind of a trick, Blaine.” I moved closer as well, the enemy staring at my soul, or so it felt like that.

“You don’t Y/N, and that’s the beauty of it.” He smiled and took the book from me. He opened it on the page I left the pen at and began scribbling something down and then reading the other notes I left there.

“I see.” He spoked in a rather lower voice. The whole two pages filled with my notes were basically about him in the role of Frankenstein.

“At least I am taking accountability a bit sooner than him.” He grinned and I rolled my eyes and took the book back from him. I looked at him angrily and wanted to speak of protest yet nothing came to my mind.

“Anyway, kind of bummed you’re not gonna hunt my family down, you could exterminate my father for example.” he smiled again, still looking at my confused yet angry face. I was flummoxed. Did this man go from _I’m sorry, is there anything I can do_ to basically confessing his father is a complete jackass?

“Listen Blaine, this is a nice offer, but there must be a catch. I am not falling for your, _the least I can do_ , bullshit.” I put my hands on my lap along with the book and heard Blaine sigh.

“You can think it over, free brains and a job is _the least I can do_.” I looked at him and grinned. In that moment I pretty much made up my mind. Was he a drug dealer? Yes. An ass? Yes. But the offer was too tempting and if something were to happen, I have the police behind my back.

“Okay. Whatever.” I blurted out and took a sip from my drink which was now room temperature. Not the best taste.

“Okay, do you know where Shady Plots is?” he asked and I nodded quickly. I have managed to walk through every cranny of this big city because of many sleepless nights. The nights I wanted to put a bullet through my brain, the only thing that worked against zombies. My suffering would be over, but I couldn’t do that to Liv or Ravi. When Ravi told me there is still a hope for cure it made me feel better and hang on.

“Hey Blaine?” I spurted out without thinking first. He stopped talking about the job and gave me all his attention.

“Yes Y/N?” he questioned and a relaxed expression entered his focused face.

“Do you ever think about what would happen if you didn’t go to that boat party?” I shot a quick look at him before giving my attention to my drink, yet another one. I played with my glass as he spoke.

“I honestly don’t know, probably the same thing. There were multiple dealers.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“No, I mean it would be different, because I probably wouldn’t get scratched, maybe just killed the regular way.” I sighed and closed my eyes.

I leaned against the back of the bow yet again and continued: “Even being dead dead would be better.” The vodka was much stronger than usual, maybe due to the fact I ordered the whole bottle. It was surprisingly harder to get drunk as a zombie, it took twice as much alcohol and I had especially high tolerance.

I opened my eyes just to see into Blaine’s face. My filter was gone, emotions seeping through. “I mean, I am fucking alone and everything. How do you do this.” I articulated with my hands and then put my head into my hands propped on the table. I couldn’t believe I let myself go and get properly drunk. This was the mistake I shouldn’t have made. Sitting at The Scratching Post, spilling all my thoughts to a man whom I despised for a scratch and didn’t know all that well.

“I just take it day by day. I mean, sex helps, but you probably mean like a meaningful connection, that I don’t know.” He called for the waitress and had her bring another bottle of vodka with extra hot sauce.

I smirked. “I mean; I wouldn’t be against finding somebody just to fuck around.” I shrugged and watched his eyes darken. He didn’t expect that. He clearly wanted to add something but I continued before he could do so.

“But you know, there aren’t many women who are zombies and if they are, they’re straight.” I shrugged my shoulders and yawned. He was puzzled and I wanted to laugh. He was clearly finding the right words to choose but before he did, I continued, yet again.

“I mean, I have the most choices, but still, if I were human I could find anybody.” I was almost laughing right now and to keep it in I bit my lip and had a drink. Both Blaine and I now had glasses with the deadly liquid that we drunk over and over again.

“So, you’re bisexual?” He pointed at me with the glass in his hand, a bit tipsy now too.

“Yeah, I mean.” I stated and put my glass down. “I guess I am.” I now outlined the rim of the glass with my finger.

“What-“ Blaine uttered out and filled his glass again.

“I’ve never been with a man.” To that statement I broke into laughter when I realised I’m sharing all these details with a stranger than rather with somebody I know. Somehow it was funny to him as well, it seems like the alcohol was wiped his filter clean as well and he was now an open book.

“So.” He started. “You think you’re bisexual, but you’re never been with a man.” I nodded.

“How do you know then?” he observed me while I tried to sum up my mind about this matter.

“Well I suppose a person knows whether they’re sexually attracted to one gender or both.” I vocalized and then fell quiet. Thoughts began rushing through your mind. You didn’t know why you told him when this was basically blackmail material. It hit you like a train. This wasn’t a merry drunkenly talk. Only a simple way to get you to spill everything about you. Right?

“I suppose so. I found out the hard way.” You looked at him, puzzled. Your expression must have given away that and Blaine continued. “Basically I thought I was in love with my only friend, well whatever it was, it wasn’t love like love and kissing him just didn’t feel right.” Your jaw almost dropped, you never thought he’d say something like this, especially with the image in your head that you made up of him.

“So that’s how you found out you were straight? What about the friend?” I blurted out invested in the story. Blaine laughed at this and moved along. He told me so many stories about him and his friend and then it was clear how he thought he fell in love.

“I’m sorry you aren’t bisexual then, because it does sound like love, at least the love they write about in books.” I smiled genuinely at him, all anger completely leaving me with the state of drunkenness I was in right now. He smiled back.

“I wish we met in a different way, Y/N.” He commented and focused his eyes on me. I again, the second time that day, felt like he stared right into my soul and knew everything about me.

I swiftly closed and opened my eyes in hopes to stop him from examining me but I was met with the same dark eyes as to a few seconds ago. Focused on me.

“I-“ as soon as I started I gave up and fell silent. I didn’t know what to say. Yes, talking with Blaine was fun and freeing but then I remembered we were both drunk and completely different. I valued honesty and even though anger took over me most of the time, I still took accountability and pushed through to at least try to be nice towards people. Blaine on the other hand was in for money, a drug dealer who got accused of murder too many times. Cruel to others and unapologetic. At least that’s how Liv layered him out to me and with my memories I had to agree.

The Scratching Post was piled to the brim now, the dance night was starting and I couldn’t believe it was almost 10 pm now. We have been talking for almost 4 hours now, because I left the station at 5 pm and then wandered a bit. The atmosphere was much more lively than before, many people got up and started dancing and weirdly, I wanted to join them. After so many months of trying to survive I was having fun and had motivation to get up and dance. _Surely the alcohol_ I thought to myself.

I couldn’t let something like this pass me, so I stood up and took Blaine’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. It was out of my limit where this sudden wave of happiness I didn’t know. Maybe I was the brain I snuck a bite or two of before Blaine showed up, maybe it was the alcohol, who knows.

All of us danced so much and it felt to me like all the worries had disappeared. Screaming at the top of my lungs to I Bet You Look Good On the Dancefloor to Friday, I’m in love I laughed and so did Blaine. We were drunk and sought comfort which was ironic, because I felt uncomfortable ever since the boat party because of Blaine.

When the song I wanna be yours came on, Blaine pulled me closer and I laid my head on his chest. I just enjoyed the slow guitar riffs, Alex Turner singing, the whole flow of the song and as it was coming to an end I looked up at Blaine.

_Maybe it would all be different if we met somewhere else._ I wondered. I saw his eyes twitch between my eyes and my lips and mine did the exact same thing. The song did something to me that I can’t explain. I let the desire to feel close to a person take over and broke the rest of the space between us. The kiss felt like the world around stopped and it felt strangely familiar.

And then it hit me. We kissed at the boat party. That’s why is was familiar. I panicked a little bit and broke the kiss. He was puzzled and so was I.

“Did that feel-, familiar?” he questioned but still held me close to him.

I nodded and started “Well, you don’t probably remember, but we kissed at the boat party.” I awkwardly smiled and then buried my head into his chest to avoid eye contact.

“I thought so.” He pulled away and I raised my head to look at why he chose to do that. He was basically scanning my lips at this point but I got the sense of nervousness again and I broke the silence which distracted him.

“I think I should go.” I completely pulled away now and just stood in front of him while the people around us were jumping to another pumped up song.

“Yeah, sure, do you want me to walk you home?” Blaine said through the loud music which somehow became even louder and I couldn’t hear the full sentence so I just nodded. My brain was just producing the sounds of a fork in a garbage disposal and the loud music didn’t lessen it in any way. Probably made it worse. When we dragged through the dancefloor to my booth I took my things and then we began dragging through again, this time to leave the establishment.

When we got outside I was relieved. Then I realised the grinding in my brain was probably because of Blaine. He made me think over the whole night at the boat party. If we made out, maybe there’s something more to the scratching. I wish I could remember the whole night, everything would be much easier.

“Are you okay? Y/N?” Blaine snapped fingers in front of my face as if I was having a vision. I wasn’t, but it felt like spacing out for sure.

“Yeah, just a vision.” I blurted out and hoped he would believe it, I mean, we were both zombies.

“Do you want me to walk you then?” Blaine caught me off guard again as my mind trailed to the boat party so I just nodded without really comprehending his words. We walked in silence through the dark city of Seattle and as we were nearing my flat, I broke the silence.

“I don’t hate you, at least not after today.” I laid out the argument and heard him snicker.

“Well thank you, but you should.” He replied and we continued to walk.

In front of my apartment we both stopped and looked at each other. I wanted to say something but I couldn’t. I felt at peace. I met the person who I thought I’d hate but as it turns out, I don’t hate them at all. Maybe I would look at that night as an embarrassment late on but that didn’t matter to me in that moment. I couldn’t stop myself from staring at his lips, every so often my glance would on its own move to them and I had to reestablish the eye contact we held. I was complementing whether to kiss him and when it seemed the kiss would never happen because of my indecisiveness it did. Blaine leaned in and kissed me, his hands around my waist and he pulled me closer to deepen it. I brushed my hands through his hair and then rested them behind his neck. This kiss was different, lust and roughness came through but with this sensual gentleness that kept me hooked. I had to break the kiss because of oxygen dependency. Both him and I were out of breath but striving for more. Once I got enough I immediately kissed him again because I couldn’t get enough of him.

BOOOHA HERE COMES THE SEX SCENE BUT I’M A FUCKIN DUMBASS AND THIS HELPS AHAHH FUK

I somehow managed to find my keys throughout kissing and I unlocked the door. I almost fell over when trying to kick my shoes off and decided it’d be better just to take them of normally. Blaine locked the door while I did that and then looked me while I was still sitting down trying to get my other Dr. Martens shoe off. It was truly a burden to untie those shoes. Blaine walked over to me still on my knee and grabbed my face with his hand to turn to his. “Fuck, you look so good down there,” he whispered darkly. I smirked and tilted my head back a bit to provoke him. When I was finished I stood up and threw myself at him. With our coats off I began unbuttoning his shirt impatiently. My hands were quick but still taking too much time so he ripped it open and even some buttons flew off. I bit my lip at the sight of his bare chest. In the shirt he didn’t appear jacked. His hands now remained on my waist, pushing me closer. Blaine spun me around and pinned me against the wall with my hands above my head, locked with his. He kissed me and nibbled on my lower lip which resolved into me moaning into his mouth. I tried to pull away to take off my turtleneck, but his hold was strong and I couldn’t do anything. He saw me struggling and broke the kiss, a bit confused. I pushed him away with a slight nudge with both of my hands and took off my turtleneck.

My hair got messier by the minute but I did not care. We made our way through the maze that was my apartment to the bedroom. I was laying in the middle of my bed, now only in underwear as I managed to kick off my trousers and take off my socks in some moment. Blaine was also just in his underwear and I struggled not no gasp every time he kissed me somewhere on my body. He travelled across every little brim with his hands and my body shivered under his touch. He kissed me on the lips again, bit my lower lip and I moaned which made him smile. He slowly but surely made his way to my chest, placing pecks on my body every single step along the way. I arched my back so he could unbutton my bra and as he did, he threw it across the room to which I laughed because it ended up on a shelf full of books. Blaine, distracted, looked up at the shelf and chuckled too. Then he got back to focusing on my breasts. He trailed his tongue down the middle and started forming a hickey. I didn’t expect it would feel as nice as it did and I buried my hand in his hair and played with it. After, he took one of my breasts in his hand the goosebumps came back and I was just letting him do his thing. He tugged on the soft skin, bit it too and I couldn’t help myself but to moan at these actions. He gradually moved more and more down as he made his way to the rim of my underwear. He moved past it, but actually, he placed himself with his head in the middle of my thighs, with his hands around discovering everything there was to me. He slowly ran his fingers across the laced rim of my underwear and removed them with such precision. Then he got back into his previous position and began to kiss the inside of my thighs and with each one he got closer to my center. Then without warning he burrowed his tongue in my v and I couldn’t keep quiet anymore. “Fuck, Blaine.” I moaned. He circled my clit over and over again, changing the speed and including the entering as well. I was drunk on the way he made me feel and I was craving more. With euphoria running through me I knew I was building to an orgasm. I moaned more and my hips wanted to bolt upright but Blaine didn’t let that to happen.

“Blaine-“ I gasped with the remaining blank mind that was now filled with pleasure as that was the only think I could focus on. I ran my fingers through his head and made him look at me. I knew I was going to cum soon and he knew it too. So he stopped right before I had the chance.

“Hey, that was unaccounted for.” The wave of euphoria began to settle down so sat up to look at him taking of his remaining clothing. I could see the huge bulge through his underwear and I blushed. He saw me fixating on his member when he took them off and snickered. I had the sudden urge to walk over to him so I did. I kissed him and then mapped the way from his chest to his sex with my tongue. I swiftly looked up at him with a devious expression and without breaking eye contact, I grabbed it and slowly took him in my mouth. His hand grabbed my hair and as I began to move faster while still teasing him with occasional moan which only made him more vulnerable. I could hear his moaning and it made me feel powerful, so the same thing he did to me, I did to him. I made one circle at the top and then stood up to face Blaine again.

“Sorry, but if you can play dirty, so will I.” I managed to mumble out through an intense kiss that led us both to the bed again. I was laying on my back while Blaine put on a condom.

“You know with women I didn’t need to worry about that.” I said and tilted my head to the left.

“Yeah, but you’ve only known women, so far.” He stated with lower voice and moved on top of me.

There was a quick realization that I had and fear rose into my mind. Blaine noticed it and stroke my cheek. “Everything will be aright; I’ll go easy on you.” He said and to the second half of the sentence you rolled your eyes and grinned. “Sure you will.” He shook his head with annoyance.

“you’re so tight Y/N.” Blaine groaned as the inserted himself in you. The penetration was quick and easy due to you being previously relaxed but it did hurt now that Blaine began to plunge into me and I hissed and squeezed his shoulder. He stopped completely to get me used to his length.

“Everything okay?” He looked concerned which was an expression I never thought Blaine could have.

“Y-yes, I think so.” I exhaled and put my hands on his back.

He started moving again, still cautiously but quicker than before. The pain stopped completely after some time and the silence was filled with moaning and lustfulness. I let my hands fall and as Blaine saw I did that he intertwined his fingers with mine and pushed them above my head. The warm touch of his body brushing against mine was enough to make me crazy, but his thrusts were amplifying on both speed and intensity. I snuck a quick kiss and after Blaine leaned down and kissed me again. The feel of fiery that I knew began to fill my body again and with each thrust I felt more close. “I’m gonna cum, Blaine.” I weakly said as Blaine moved quicker and quicker. This feeling was spreading through my whole body and I couldn’t help myself anymore. “You are so perfect Y/N.” He spoke between his heavy breaths and to that I couldn’t take the pleasure anymore.

“Blaine!” Trembling I bolted upwards like this electric feeling ran through my body. “Y/N!” Blaine groaned and came too. The overpowering pleasure still rode across the entirety of our bodies and the only things we could do is lay there. Blaine laid on my chest breathing heavily. I stroke his hair and tried to calm my own breath down too.

“That was-“ I wanted to continue but I just couldn’t find the right words.

“Amazing.” He took the words right from my mind.

“Yes.” I snickered. I was aching all over and even laughing hurt a bit now.

Blaine rolled over next to me and pulled a blanket over us. I snuggled close to him and he put his arms around me.

\-------------------------------

My head ached. I decided to open my eyes to look at the alarm and instead had a view of something entirely different, well someone. I was a bit confused and then my mind started racing. I sit up and glanced at the person next to me and wanted to slap myself. I was now sane and sober with a hangover and recognizing it was a huge mistake. I could do one night stands, don’t get me wrong, but this was something entirely different.

I couldn’t remember much of the previous evening, but with walking over to the kitchen, now with a big baggy T-shirt on, I slowly pieced it all together. The regret and shamefulness began to fill my mind, poisoning the tiny part that still functioned properly with this hangover. I sighed and made coffee. Of course I put a full shot of hot sauce into it, or else I wouldn’t taste anything at all. I sat at the kitchen counter and wondered what I was going to do when he woke up. What was I going to say?

“Morning.” The stranger said in an unusual raspy voice and I looked up from my coffee. He was leaning against the door frame surprisingly dressed back in the clothes he wore yesterday. The only giveaway was the two missing buttons on his shirt he must’ve ripped yesterday.

“What happened yesterday…” I started but then shook my head and instead of discussing the events of previous night, changed the topic and asked him whether he wanted coffee or something else. I was scared what might have come out of that conversation and didn’t want to talk about it now. I jumped from the counter and leaned for a mug, later realizing I was still just in that big T-shirt and underwear. I cursed myself out in my mind and poured him a cup of coffee. He walked over and took the cup right from my hands when I turned to face him. We were close to each other again and in order to avoid things to happen I quickly moved to my previous sitting area, which was my counter. We both drank in rather uncomfortable silence until I broke it for the sake of us both.

“When do I start?”

This question slightly caught him off guard but he replied calmly. “On Monday.”

I nodded and reinstated my attention to the coffee. My head was killing me and I was so ready to go back to bed and watch shows all day but I had to figure out this first. I yawned and leaned for the kettle the pour in some more coffee, maybe it would cure this hangover and made this all go away. I felt violated by my own actions. Like a hypocrite even. I was extremely sure that with the right push I would punch Blaine yesterday and just after a couple hours of talking and drinking I slept with him.

“We don’t need to talk about it.” He placed the mug on the kitchen counter and moved closer to face me. I avoided the eye contact by scanning the mug in my hands in my lap.

“Just so you know.” He took the mug from my hands and placed it next to me. Then he raised my chin with his hand and so I had to face him. He was attractive, charming and I’d be lying to myself if I said I didn’t want to kiss him again. His eyes were so mesmerizing, captivating and I couldn’t focus on anything else anymore.

Blaine leaned closer and even when my brain knew this was so wrong, my body took over and I leaned in as well taking the lead and pressing my lips against his. He pushed me even closer and rested his hands on my thighs. When we both breathless broke the kiss I was finding myself in a similar position to yesterday but this time my brain wasn’t fogged with vodka and the longing need to feel close to somebody.

“I can’t do this.” I muttered out. I made up my mind. Even though something happened between us and there was a solid attraction from both sides I couldn’t. Not now at least.

“Yes, sure. I understand.” He responded but his eyes said something different and his hands were still on my thighs.

I could push his hands off, completely distance myself from him, give a sign that I want him to back down. I did nothing. It’s like we were both waiting for something to happen, for at least one of us to move, for some interruption. I meant what I said yet I didn’t do anything to prove that. It took me a few minutes to bring myself from the literal trans I felt and I took his hands away from my thighs and jumped off the counter.

“I should probably go, right?” he asked with a slight hint of hope in his voice and that made me smile a bit.

“Yeah, yes.. you should.” I replied. “The coat is somewhere there I guess.” I pointed to the entrance hall where my turtleneck still laid on the carpet and upon discovering later, so did the two missing buttons from Blaine’s shirt. I rushed to the bedroom and quickly put on sweatpants and went back to lock up after he left. I was hoping he’d be gone by now but I returned to watch him put his coat on. I noticed the turtleneck and it brought me back to the night before, yet again.

“Y/N, don’t forget. Monday, 9 am.” As he noticed me looking disrupted by the piece of clothing, he smirked. I just mumbled a quick _yes, okay, bye_ under my nose and closed the door when I saw him going down the stairs.

Now I had the flat to myself. I picked up my clothing scattered around the house and found the two buttons. I put the on a display so I’d remember to give them to him back, I didn’t want to keep anything that would remind me of that night. Even though it was fun and it made me think over the whole boat party and certainly shifted the portrayal of Blaine in my head, I couldn’t let it take over me.

_If Liv knew… If Ravi knew..._ I slapped myself across my forehead and collapsed onto my bed into a pillow. I grabbed the Frankenstein copy I was reading yesterday and curiously opened the pages when I still hated Blaine. I noticed new notes in a different handwriting and then a phone number. _Blaine must’ve written these._ I thought to myself and the faint memories were coming back to me, piece by piece. I read them and even laughed at some of them. Then I turned on my computer and decided to watch a show while eating the brains I had from the morgue.

When I did I felt like going to The Scratching Post which was weird because usually on Saturdays I’d feel like staying home and watching films. So I found my phone in my bag and noticed 7 missed calls. 4 from Liv, 3 from Ravi. I didn’t know whether something happened so I decided to call Ravi just in case.

“Hey Ravi…” I started when he picked up.

“Hi Y/N, did you eat the brain yet?” he asked.

“Yes, I did. Just now actually.” I was confused.

“Okay, I thought you had it yesterday.” He sounded relieved which prompted my curiosity even more.

“Ravi, who’s brain was it. Wait no, what did the woman do?” I changed my question and was prepared for the worst.

“Well…” Ravi stalled.

“Ravi, just tell me, what did the woman usually do?” I blurted out.

“She was going around, mainly spending evenings in bars and quite a fan of one night stands.” That sentence stayed in my mind.

I had snuck a bite or two while at The Scratching Post. “Oh so that’s the reason…” I said to myself and sat up on my bed.

“What reason?” Ravi was puzzled and I didn’t want to lay out the whole story of how I got drunk and slept with the enemy so I brushed off with saying something about feeling the need to visit a bar and then hung up after we said goodbyes. On that note I texted Liv saying basically the same thing as I did to Ravi and then put the phone on my nightstand. I turned around to stretch and start watching my show again when I found myself looking at the bra on the bookshelf. I got up, now mad because I got to this point by eating a small amount of a brain, and put the bra into a hamper in the bathroom.

I looked myself up and down in the mirror and sighed. My eyes were tired, at least more tired than usual, my hair was a mess and I looked more dead than usual. I brushed my teeth and then hopped in the shower to literally wash my sins off. The touch was still somehow lingering and even scrubbing my body didn’t help. I also noticed two hickeys that didn’t make it easier. I dried myself off and put on a robe. I wanted to feel comfort and the robe did help. Later in the kitchen I poured myself another cup of coffee and sat on the kitchen counter again, it was my favourite spot to sit in.

I basically stayed in my bed the whole weekend, there was not much to do and I didn’t have anybody to hang out with. Liv was as per usual with her boyfriend, Ravi was with Peyton and I didn’t have other friends. The only exciting thing in my life was the new job which I still thought was a scam.

On Monday morning I got up at 6 am and after getting ready I set out to face the gloomy Seattle. I was headed to the morgue first to give some updates on the visions and to say hi to Liv and Ravi and then I was going to the Shady Plots.

“Hey Liv. Hi Ravi.” I said with a smile while arriving at the morgue.

Liv was just about to cut somebody’s skull but when she saw me she stopped and replied with a wave. Ravi was busy at his microscope so he just mumbled _hi_ and didn’t even look at me.

“Earth to Ravi.” Said Liv and took of her bloody gloves. Ravi turned away from his microscope and when he saw me he smiled. “Hi Y/N.”

“Listen guys, I just had 2 minor visions, do you want to hear them Liv?” I asked and sat next to Ravi.

“Yes, I have to update Clive today and I myself had just 1 and that was on Friday.” She replied rather disappointed and I started describing what I saw. Liv took some notes of my visions and Ravi kept studying whatever he was studying. Was he still not willing to give up on the cure?

I stayed for a while after and we all talked about our weekends and the development on the case and now on the cure. Nobody mentioned Blaine and I was glad. We must’ve got lost in conversation because when I randomly glance at the clock, it was almost quarter to nine and the walk from here to the Shady Plots was about 20 minutes long.

“Listen guys I’d love to stay and hang around here all day, but I have a new job and my shift starts at nine, so I have to run.” I quickly said under my breath and put my coat on.

“They all grow up so soon.” Said Ravi and put his hands close to his heart. Liv just went along with it.

“Haha, you know I’m just 4 years younger than you, right?” I shook my head and with a quick smile left the morgue, rushing towards my next spot.

I tried to walk as fast as I could, but I just wasn’t going to make it in time by walking, so I called a taxi which would hurt my wallet but losing this job would too.

I got there with 5 minutes to spare, so I just tried to seem together when I knocked on the door of the building. To my surprise, somebody else opened the door.

“Hello, I am here for the job.” I said confidently because I rehearsed this conversation a million times in my head.

“I have no idea, wait a minute.” He turned around and closed the door in my face.

I stood there confused and regretting I agreed to even take this job. Then I heard the same guy shouting something and I had to laugh. This was a funeral home and one would expect its workers would be more quiet and respectful to the dead. I had it all wrong. The same guy showed up a few seconds after.

“Sorry, Blaine just didn’t tell me, as per usual. Here you go.” He invited me in and closed the door behind me.

“So, you’ll be up here, talking to people most of the time, try to be sincere and stuff like that.” He gesticulated with his hands and continued.

“What did you say your name was?”

“Y/N.” I smiled at him and looked around. For a Funeral Home it didn’t look as bad as the morgue. But this was the front everybody, who came in, got to see.

“I’m Don E.” He surprisingly gave away a hint of smile as well and then showed me around the whole building but the basement.

“And there’s the mortuary.” He pointed to the rather innocently looking door at the back of the house.

“Let me guess, dead bodies of enemies, brains, the usual mortuary stuff.” I said with a tongue in cheek and Don E laughed.

“I like you, at least there’s somebody who’ll put the fun in funeral.” He snickered and shook his head.

And so I began working at Shady Plots. The job was not traditional at all, but it wasn’t boring. It kept me on my feet, always thinking and exploring my creativity. Sometimes I had to discuss the funeral with the significant others, other times I wrote speeches and helped to host the funeral. Don E and I got on quite well, we became really good friends. I also got close with Chief, well as much as it was possible. He was always nice to me and he was like an older brother to me. I only saw Blaine a few times when I came down to the mortuary and he was still there, or when I left later. It wasn’t awkward, we didn’t talk to each other. The reason might have been my headphones, always in my ears, only without them when I absolutely had to be social with other people. However, there was still tension between us. Whenever I had to speak to him because of business, his glance brought me back to the one night and I tripped over my words. Other times he brushed his hand against mine, quickly but he made sure I felt it.

A few months of everything going rather well, I call woke me up on a Saturday night. I rolled over and annoyed, picked up my phone. It was Blaine.

I supposed it was something work related so I mindlessly picked it up but his words quickly proved me wrong.

“Why did you do this to me, Y/N?” he asked, his voice softer than usual. I sat up on my bed, yawning.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” I defended myself quickly. I was flummoxed, what the hell was he talking about. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned my desk lamp on.

“I can’t get you out of my head.” he exhaled and then came silence.

“Blaine…” I trailed off, trying to form a sentence in my head, but he continued.

“I haven’t been able to get my mind off you since that night… and I find myself so miserable, to the point of calling you.”

His words sounded like melody to my ears, and were the same as my thoughts. I couldn’t get him off my mind as well. My mind was occupied either by work or Blaine.

“Come over, we have to talk.” I said with a sleepy voice and without thinking I hit the ‘end call’ button. We had to talk from face to face and I was too sleepy now to stay on a call with him anyway. I stretched and got out of bed only to face the clock. Midnight. _No rest for the wicked I guess_ , I mumbled to myself and splashed my face with cold water in the basin so I woke up completely. I dried my face off and headed to make coffee. I actually didn’t know what I was going to tell him, but figured the feelings would manifest on their own once I saw him.

“Hi.” I looked at him with a small smile and let him in.

“Hey.” He replied. “Did I wake you?” he went on as he took off his coat and shoes.

I was leaning against the wall, still kind of delirious from the lack of sleep I’ve been getting these past weeks. The weekends were the only days I could catch up with my sleeping because I did a lot of over-time at Shady Plots and after work I went to The Scratching Post and read for several hours.

“Well, yes.” He glanced at me apologetically. “But not really- it’s my fault of not getting enough sleep throughout the week.” I shrugged and we walked over to the kitchen. I poured us drinks to compensate for the silence there was now. Not one of us knew how to begin.

“Blaine, I don’t know how I feel about this.” I spoke up and took a sip from my mug to warm me up.

“I don’t know how I feel… and I am scared of that.” I declared.

“I don’t know how I feel either. It’s not likely for me to get caught up with somebody like this, it’s different…” he trailed off.

“What do you mean?” I asked, my voice sounding urgent. I was confused yet somehow hopeful Blaine was on the same page as me.

“Every time I see you, it’s harder for me to think about something else, it’s harder to sleep, to keep away.”

“I…” I started but Blaine cut me off.

“I know you don’t want to do this Rue, I just thought you had to know.” He stated and put down his cup.

“The hell you do.” I shook my head and took without thinking, I hugged him. He was surprised for a while, then he pulled he closer and hugged me as well.

“I am confused, I can’t get my mind off you and-“ I pulled away to face him noticing our faces were extremely close. I found myself unable to keep my breath steady, and glanced at his lips every so often. Then I noticed he did the same thing. He wasn’t sure whether it was okay for him to kiss me or not. I licked my lips and whispered “Kiss me.” so quietly so only he would hear it. He smiled and leaned in, breaking the remaining space between us. It felt like floating on a cloud, it felt like a dream and I never wanted it to end. I put my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was gentle, warming, yet passionate. I tilted my head in response to his, our lips were like puzzle pieces falling into each other. Time felt frozen, it was just him and I, letting our emotions flow through the air.

The end.


End file.
